Sleepless in New Townsville
Sleepless in New Townsville is the twenty fourth episode of Powerpuff Girls Z. It aired on Cartoon Network on October 14th, 2006. Synopsis The Powerpuff Girls find out why Princess Morbucks is showing off every night, costing them their sleep. Plot For the past two nights, Princess creates chaos in the city and the girls stop her, though it ends them up being sleepless. One night, Princess shows off to her parents her cat's new jacket but she sees them watching her sister's videos. Her parents exclaim how they proud they are with Duchess as she wins another contest. Princess runs out of the room and is seething of jealousy for her sister. Unaware of what she is doing, she scrunches her cat's tail and yells, transforming her into a monster. She then plays an ear-screeching music with a violin and leaves the citizens in agony. The girls appear again and stops her. As they bring her to the laboratory to turn her back to human, the Utoniums begins to wonder what is the cause of Princess' transformation. The girls decides to investigate this by the next day. At school, the girls secretly watches Princess and see what could trigger her to transform but found nothing. After school, they hide themselves at the back of Princess' car. Upon arriving to her mansion, they sneak up inside and search. They found multiple doors and doesn't know which one to pick. They decide to split up and investigate but ends up getting lost. They later found each other and cries with relief. They eventually decide to search together so they won't get lost. As they roam around the mansion, they discover a library with lots of books entitled to Duchess. As they pick one, a video appears of Duchess, cheering while Princess tries to get attention. The girls finds out that Princess has an older sister. A next video appears of Duchess riding a horse and playing the violin. Blossom and Bubbles finds out that the library isn't filled with books, but with videos after Duchess. The girls find out that the videos are similar to Princess' recent attacks. As they finally found out what is the reason for Princess' attacks, they still don't know how she transforms. They suddenly hear a loud piano noise and finds Princess playing a big Melodica. However, Princess still seethes with jealousy and accidentally steps on her cat's tail, yelling, while Princess transforms again. The girls finally finds out how and catches her and her cat before she creates chaos. They bring her to the lab and turns Princess back to human. They report to the Utoniums on what caused Princess to transform. The Utoniums think of letting the cat wear a necklace with a different voice to prevent Princess from transforming. However, as the cat speaks, Princess wakes up and transforms, this time with different hair. She escapes and creates another chaos as she uses her hair to paint the buildings. Professor uses another necklace and the cat speaks. Princess transforms again with another different hair, this time it's elephant shaped. She throws out compliments to herself through her trunk. Professor tries out another one but Princess transforms with another different hair. It is Octopus-shaped and she plays the piano. The girls try to stop her but Princess attack them. Professor holds up the cat but scratches both his and Ken's faces and escapes. In order to stop Princess, they think of giving her compliments and praises since that is what she wanted. The girls forces the people to cheer for Princess. She gets confused at first, but eventually gets happy. The girls catches her and brings her back to the laboratory. After turning her back to normal, the girls find out that the cat escaped. However, they are now pleased that they can finally get some sleep. Later that night, Mojo prepares to attack the city with his robot. Annoyed and angry, the girls attack him before he attacks. Characters Major Roles *Powerpuff Girls Z **Momoko Akatsutsumi **Miyako Gotokuji **Kaoru Matsubara *Himeko Shirogane *Miko Shirogane *Mr. Shirogane *Mrs. Shirogane Minor Roles *Drake Utonium *Ken Utonium *Ms. Keane *Sapphire *Princess' Maids *Mandy *Brandy *Mojo Jojo *Octi Trivia *The title is a pun on the movie, Sleepless in Seattle. *First appearance of Princess' parents. It's also revealed that Princess has a sister named Duchess. *At the end of the episode, when Miyako woke up, after being called to stop Mojo Jojo, she was seen holding an Octi plush doll. Category:Episodes Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Morbucks Category:Two-Part Episodes